Lost and Found
by Paris-eternellement
Summary: My first fanfiction: a Jibbs story about after the Lost and Found episode  5.09 . What will happen when Jenny and Gibbs get stuck in an elevator? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please read and give me honest reviews on what I can improve. This story takes place after Episode 5.09 "Lost and Found" which is my favorite episode. **

Jenny stared angrily at the elevator waiting for it to open, she was in a bad mood and all she wanted to do was go home and relax. However the elevator seemed to be taking a long time and she couldn't help but think somebody or a couple of somebodies were doing something in there they shouldn't be. Finally the elevator opened up and much to her surprise there was nobody inside. She got on and pressed the button, feeling even more annoyed than before. Suddenly the elevator lurched to a stop and an equally annoyed Gibbs got on. She glared at him before turning her head to glare at the ground. It was only a matter a seconds before the elevator came to a complete stop and the lights went out.

Thinking Gibbs had hit the emergency switch she glared angrily at him, "Jethro," she said through gritted teeth, "you will flip that emergency switch off if you know what's good for you."

"Jen," he replied matching her angry tone, "why the hell would I flip the switch?"

"To annoy me," she replied as she felt her anger boiling to new highs. She turned suddenly and gave him a hard slap to the back of his head.

Gibbs was starting to get pissed, tightening his grip on his coffee cup he turned to Jenny. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, Jen, but I have no intention of pissing you off. Quite frankly I'd rather not be stuck in an elevator with you when you're like this." Pausing for a moment Gibbs took a sip of his coffee before turning back to Jenny, "did you even see me touch the switch?"

Rubbing her temples, Jenny looked back up at him, "well…no," she replied.

"Exactly," Gibbs replied with a slight smirk. He thought for a moment before speaking, "I think it's a power outage causing this so we're probably going to be here for a while."

"Wonderful," Jenny replied sarcastically. There was nothing she wanted to do more than be stuck in a small elevator with her ex-lover. Today had not been her day and this was just icing on the cake.

"I don't like it any more than you do Jen, but God knows how long we'll be in here so you might as well tell me what's pissing you off," Gibbs said bracing himself from the fury he was about to receive.

Jenny sighed knowing there was no way out of this and that unfortunately he was right. Composing herself she looked at him, "it's been a long and frustrating week and all I want to do is go home, get into a bath, and relax. She was really hoping he would buy that because she didn't have the guts to tell him what was really bothering her.

Gibbs silently listened to her while sipping on his coffee. When she was done, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "and?" he asked knowing all too well she was going to hate him.

"Damn it," Jenny thought silently as she looked at Gibbs who was wearing a giant smirk because he knew he was right. She decided she had to tell him something, anything as long as it wasn't the truth.

"So what's wrong Jen?" Gibbs asked again gruffly. Even after five wives he failed to understand why woman did what they do.

Finally Jenny reached her boiling point; angrily she turned to him and started to scream. "Maybe I'm sick of you Special Agent Gibbs," she started fuming, "I hate the way you can't get along with the press, the way you're so damn stubborn, and the number one thing I hate about you is that after all these years I can't get over you." It took a second to register what she just said and when she did she gasped.

Gibbs had been listening to her yelling at him for the same thing for the billionth time but the last part shocked him so much he dropped his cup of coffee.

"Jen," he started but when he looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face, he stopped talking and pulled her close. She wanted to run but knew she had nowhere to go so she let him wrap her arms around her and leaned her head against his chest. She felt her stress levels lower and she couldn't help but smile. He caught her smiling and couldn't help but smile too. However it didn't make sense especially after the events of last week.

_Carson had called Gibbs from Jenny's cell phone to tell him he remembered more information about his father. Gibbs had shown up to find that Carson didn't have any information; he just wanted to ask him some questions. As he went they both watched Carson, "Once upon a time I would have asked you to stay and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." _

"_No". _

"_What happened, Jethro?" _

"_You made a choice." _

_I had to do what was right for me. Still do. And with that he went out into the darkness. _

A couple minutes had passed and Gibbs decided they had to talk this out. He turned to Jenny who appeared to be deep in thought. "Jen," he asked quietly.

"What?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Damnit Jen, don't play this game!" he yelled frustrated, "you said you couldn't get over me. Did you mean it?"

"Do I usually say things I don't mean Special Agent Gibbs?" she replied angrily.

Gibbs was sick of playing this game, "I feel like I don't even know you anymore Director Sheppard," he spat out angry as ever. If she was going to play this game he could too.

Jenny sighed loudly and decided getting into a massive fight would not solve anything. She sighed trying to figure out what to do next. He looked at her expectantly and waited for her answer. Finally she spoke, "I never really got over you after Paris. But when I said no off the job I meant it. I've been able to accept the fact I had to do what was right for me and that when I decided to do that I had to lose you. But after seeing you with Carson last week, suddenly I had a million regrets. I started thinking about what would've happened had I never left. Would we have gotten married and settled down? Would we have kids? Or would I just turn out to be another ex-wife because you're still trying to replace Shannon? These questions have been plaguing me for a week and I'm getting frustrated that I can't seem to think about anything. I want to be with you, I want to start a family with you, but I don't want to be just another ex-wife. And deep down I think when I said no off the job it was because of that fear. So to answer your question Jethro, yes I meant it. But clearly you don't feel the same way so I've just made a huge fool of myself. That's what's bothering me. Happy?" She took a deep breath before sliding down to the floor and placing her head in hear hands. Gibbs followed suit and wrapped an arm around her before he spoke.

"Yes I am but you're wrong," he replied simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yes I'm happy to know what was bothering you, but I don't think you just made a fool of yourself."

"And why is that?" she asked curious to know his answer. Within the matter of hours she had destroyed every wall she so carefully put up to ensure she succeeded. Yes telling him the truth felt good, but she didn't know the consequences would be and that worried her.

"Because, I feel the exact same way," he said looking into her deep green eyes. She couldn't believe her ears but at the same time she knew he wasn't lying.

"Really?"

"Yes, Jen, ever since Paris."

"Then why wouldn't you stay last week Jethro?"

"Because you said no off the job and I knew that if I stayed I wouldn't be able to control myself. I don't know if you know this but you're quite intoxicating. I miss everything we used to be and I want it all back. I don't know why Jen, but you just have that effect on me."

"Oh Jethro," she replied sounding like a love sick teenager. But she didn't care she had finally told the man she loved everything she been holding back. She pulled him close and placed her lips on his, savoring every moment.

**A/N: So what do you think? There's going to be at least a second chapter and then I'll decided where to go from there. By the way everything that's italicized is a flashback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and/or favorite my story! When I published this I wasn't expecting anyone to like it and was shocked by the response I got.**

Meanwhile in the bullpen…

It was just a typical Friday afternoon and the MCRT team was sitting in the bullpen finishing up their paperwork. Although it was a gloomy, stormy day all the agents were looking forward to the weekend.

Gibbs stood up and looked around, "I'm going for coffee," he announced, "and DiNozzo if those reports aren't done by the time I get back you'll be head-slapped into next week." And with that he strode off to the elevator. It wasn't very long before a large strike of lightning struck and thunder boomed. The lights flickered on and off before finally shutting off.

"Well I guess those reports will have to wait for Monday," Tony said with a smile as he stood up and gathered his stuff.

"Not so fast Tony," Ziva said, "we have to wait for Gibbs to come back or else none of us will have jobs.

"I'm with Ziva on this one," McGee said.

"Oh come on Ziva and McScaredycat," Tony said egging them on, "it's the weekend, the power's out and Gibbs is probably stuck in the elevator."

'"I never even thought of that," McGee said pulling out his phone, "we should make sure he's okay." He dialed Gibbs's number and listened to it ring a few times before voicemail came on.

"Boss isn't answering his phone," McGee said in a worried tone, "I sure hope he's okay.

"Stop worrying McWorrywart," Tony said with a smirk. McGee was giving him his best Gibbs stare when Abby came running through the bullpen followed by Jimmy and Ducky.

"Is everyone okay?" she squealed, looking around.

"Yes Abs, we're fine," the team replied in unison. Abby looked around and smiled for a moment before a frown appeared on her face.

"Where's Gibbs and the director?" she asked looking rather nervous.

"Well Gibbs left for a coffee break right before the power went out and we think he is stuck in the elevator but he is not answering his cell phone," Ziva answered.

"And we haven't seen the director in a while," Tony added, "but she seemed like she was in a bad mood earlier so maybe Gibbs pissed her off."

"Guys !" Abby yelled frantically, "we can't not know if they're okay! We have to make sure!"

"Abs I know you want to make sure they're okay, but-" Tim started.

"No, Tim we will find out. Did you try calling the director's cell phone?"

"Well…no, but I will right now," Tim said after receiving a death glare from Abby.

"I'm going upstairs to see if the director is there or if Cynthia knows where she is. Ziva and Tony go to the elevator and see if you hear anything."

"But Abby the door is metal," Ziva said, "how will we hear through it?" But the words fell on death ears as Abby ran up the stairs towards the director's office. Tony and Ziva headed towards the elevator sighing loudly.

"The director didn't answer her cell phone either," Tim said shaking his head.

"We can't hear anything and I don't know why we're wasting our time when we could be celebrating the weekend," Tony complained.

"Tony, what are you going to do when there appears to be no power anywhere in the city?" grunted Ziva.

"I can still watch movies on my laptops Zee-vah," Tony replied. Ziva rolled her eyes at him before turning around to see Abby coming down the stairs, a concerned look on her face.

"Cynthia said the director stormed out into the elevator right before the power went out," Abby said as she reached the others. She snapped into hyper mode and began talking a mile a minute her worries pouring out.

"Abigail, dear please take a breath and try to relax," Ducky said placing a hand on the young goth's shoulder.

"But Ducky how can I calm down when I don't know where mommy and daddy are?" Abby exclaimed. She looked down at the floor before looking back up at the others with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Uh-oh," Tim muttered under his breath, before asking the question he wasn't sure he wanted an answer to, "what are you thinking Abs?"

"Maybe mommy and daddy will realize that they love each other if they're trapped in a small space for as long as they had been!" Abby squealed once again talking at a mile per minute. The others shook their heads.

"Abby the director seemed rather mad earlier today, we think Gibbs pissed her off," McGee said.

"Well being angry at each other could lead towards make-up sex," Tony joked before receiving a very hard head slap to the back of his head from Ziva.

"Ow what was that for?" Tony asked rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. But the glare on Ziva's face made him not want to ask. Suddenly the lights flickered on and the elevator door to reveal Jenny and Gibbs sitting next to each other kissing quite passionately. They were oblivious to the fact that the power went back on until Abby let out a ear shattering shriek.

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE BACK TOGETHER!" she yelled loud enough for the whole building to hear. Startled Jenny and Gibbs looked up at the rest of the team whose jaws had dropped at the sight. Jimmy ran back down to autopsy the minute Gibbs looked up for fear of what could happen, Abby had a giant grin on her face, and the others just looked shocked.

Finally Tony broke the silence, "way to go boss man!" Gibbs stood up and gave him a swift head slap before barking at the team to finish their paperwork. Jenny switched back into director mood and walked back upstairs to her office. The team quickly scrambled back to their desks shocked at what they had just seen.

"Once your reports are on my desk, you may leave for the nights," Gibbs added as he walked upstairs towards Jenny's office. Ignoring Cynthia per usual he barged in to her office to see a grinning Jenny sitting at her desk.

"Yes Jethro?" she asked with a grin.

"What do you plan on telling the children?" he responded with a slight smirk on his face.

"Do we have to tell them anything?"

"Unless you want them to bug the crap out of us, then yes we do."

Jenny sighed and thought for a moment, "why don't we tell them that we're trying to work it out," she suggested.

"That makes it sound like we're divorced or something," Gibbs replied.

"Well in a way we are. We both clearly loved each other in Paris and we were acting as a married couple but then I had to make a choice that separated us like a divorce would."

Gibbs thought this through for a moment before agreeing with what she said. "Hey Jen."

"Yes Jethro?"  
>"How much do you wanna bet they're listening outside the door?"<p>

"I wouldn't be surprised," she responded laughing at the team's childish antics. Gibbs walked over to the door and opened it, not the least bit surprised when Tony, Tim, Ziva, and Abby went toppling to the ground. Jenny and Gibbs stood over them glaring on the outside, but chuckling on the inside at the nervous looks on their faces.

"Uh hey Boss just wanted to hand in our reports-" Tony started until he was cut off by Gibbs.

"We're screwed," added Tim.

"I told you this was a bad idea, no?" Tiva said with a smirk.

"Does this mean mommy and daddy are back together?" Abby asked excitedly. Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other and smiled.

"We're working it out Abs," Gibbs said and with that the goth wrapped him in a bone crushing hug before doing the same to Jenny.

"Now all of you go home," Gibbs barked and with that the agents ran out. Jenny walked over and locked the door before pulling Gibbs into a hug. As he hugged her back he couldn't help but feel grateful for the storm that knocked the power out. Even though he had originally cursed the storm it had brought him and Jenny closer together, something he had hoped for, for a very long time.

**A/N: so should I end it here or continue on? Review and let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: once again thank you for all the reviews and because of them I have decided to continue!**

A few weeks later Jenny and Gibbs were eating at a small café when a familiar young boy approached them.

"Carson," Jenny greeted with a smile, "how are you?"

"Hi Jenny, hi Gibbs," the young boy greeted, "my mom said it was rude to interrupt you but I wanted to say hi."

"It's okay Carson," Gibbs said with a genuine smile on his face. He always had a weak spot for kids, especially ones who could beat DiNozzo in movie trivia. The boy shared very similar qualities with his senior field agent and he couldn't help but wonder if he would be working at NCIS one day.

"Are you two on a date?" Carson blurted out. Gibbs laughed, you could never know what they were going to say next. He remembered one time he and Shannon had taken Kelly to the park and she had kicked her ball near a man with long hair. When she went to retrieve the ball she apologized politely but called the man mam instead of sir. Shannon had rushed over to correct her and apologized to the man, but before she could get out of earshot Kelly asked why he had long hair if he was a boy. The memory made Gibbs both happy and sad.

"Carson," Elaine, Carson's stepmother said, "didn't I tell you not to interrupt your NCIS friends?"

"Oh it's fine," Jenny assured with a smile, "and yes we are on a date."

A big grin appeared on Carson's face, similar to the one Abby had after seeing Jenny and Gibbs making our in the elevator. "I could tell you two liked each other when Gibbs came to your house."

This snapped Gibbs right out of his flashback, "I thought you were asleep," Gibbs said confused.

Carson shook his head, "I was starting to fall asleep but I could still here you. Do you love Jenny, Gibbs?"

"Okay Carson that's enough," Elaine warned looking slightly embarrassed.

"You know what Carson? I really do." The young boy's face lit up like he had just came downstairs on Christmas morning to see a tree with presents underneath and an ear to ear grin appeared on his face. Jenny felt her heart start to beat faster. She wasn't sure if it was watching the interaction between Carson and Gibbs or the fact that he had just admitted her loved her out loud in public. Or maybe it was a combination of both things, either way it felt good to have her heart race out of love instead of fear or nerves. She couldn't wait for what the future brought.

"Right, Jenny?" Gibbs asked snapping her out her train of thought.

"What?"

"Carson brought us closer together," Gibbs replied. Jenny looked at the young boy noticing the look of pride on his face.

"Yes," Jenny agreed, "because when you called Gibbs that night I saw how good he was with you. It made me think about how it'd be nice to have kids of our own one day. This in return, made me realize I was wrong for leaving Gibbs a long time ago and that I still loved him." Elaine smiled and pulled Carson in for a hug, proud of the way her stepson had impacted the couple's life. Although the time away from him had been hard, she was glad to see something positive had come from it.

"So you two are going to have kids? Wait are you guys even married yet?" Carson asked, a confused look on his face.

"Okay Carson, enough," Elaine warned, "say goodbye."

"Bye Jenny, bye Gibbs!" Carson called as he started to turn away.

"Bye Carson," they replied in unison. They watched as Elaine wrapped her arm around Carson and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. They were both smiling and sipping their coffees thinking about how much impact the boy had on them.

"Hey Carson," Gibbs called out suddenly.

The young boy turned around, "yeah Gibbs?"

"Someday," Gibbs said with a smile. Carson grinned and then walked out. Jenny smiled at the way Gibbs was with kids and found herself wondering what he would be like with their kids. Gibbs looked at Jenny, she was so beautiful and he was so glad she was his. He felt like he owed Carson and that thunderstorm the world. The strange combination of the two gave him the woman he wanted for so many years.

"So kids of our own one day?" Gibbs asked, "planning ahead Jen?"

"Yes Jethro," Jenny replied, "I want to have kids of our own one day. We'll live in a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and a dog. I'll quit my job to stay home and take care of the kids while I cook and clean all day. The kids will have play groups; I'll be in a book club and a gardening club. Then when the kids get older I'll be the soccer mom driving the minivan driving the kids all over town." She put on her serious director face to see what kind of response she could get out of him, but on the inside she was laughing. She knew Shannon had been a stay at home mom with Kelly and she respected woman who did that but it wasn't for her. She had worked too hard for too long to give everything up so easily. She had made a plan years ago and she had stuck to it, even when it meant leaving Gibbs behind when she still loved him. Her plan was the equivalent of Gibbs's rules, she never broke it. She knew what she wanted and nothing stopped her from getting it. But she really wanted to marry Gibbs and have kids of their own and that definitely was not in her plan. But when she thought about it she realized that Gibbs have broken Rule 12, one of his biggest rules, to be with her. If he could do that, then she could alter her plan. She could have a family and a career; she could do anything she wanted. After all she was Jenny Shepherd and she knew how to get what she wanted.

Gibbs nearly spit out of his coffee when he heard her say that. He wasn't sure if she was being serious, but she had a very serious look on her face. Had Carson really changed her that much? Would she really walk away from everything she worked so hard for so easily? She had a plan that she always followed. It was that damn plan that had torn them apart in the first place.

Finally Jenny couldn't keep quiet anymore and she burst out laughing. Gibbs stared at her wondering what on Earth was so funny.

"You really believed me, didn't you?" she asked still laughing at his facial expression.

"Well Jen you looked dead serious and you're no DiNozzo when it comes to joking," Gibbs said still sounding confused, "did you mean any of it?" He now looked rather hurt, he thought she really wanted to start a family with her. He wouldn't mind having kids running around again.

Seeing the hurt look on his face caused Jenny to stop laughing immediately. She frowned wondering what she said that had caused him hurt. "Jethro what's wrong?"

"Did you mean any of it?"

"What do you- oh," she sighed suddenly understanding, "yes I meant some of it. I really do love you Jethro and I really want to start a family with you. But I don't want to be a stay at home mom, I want to be the director of NCIS. I know Shannon was a stay at home mom, but I've worked too hard for too long to give it all up. I'd do anything for them and I'll love them with everything I have, I just love my job too much to give it up. If we can compromise I'd love to have a family with you." Upon hearing this, the look of hurt disappeared from Gibbs face and a small smile appeared. Jenny saw this and smiled too hoping it meant he understood where she was coming from.

"I knew you would never give up your job to be a stay at home mom, Jen. You're practically married to it. And I never expected you to just because Shannon did. You and Shannon are two very different people and I don't expect you to act like her or do the things she did. All that I ask is that you understand some days I really miss her and Kelly and I may push you away so I can deal with it. It doesn't mean that I don't love you it's just that I need some alone time to remember them."

Jenny sighed relieved that she wasn't expected to be a stay at home mom. "I can do that for you Jethro but sometimes talking makes things better. I'll always be here for you if you need to talk and when you're ready I want to hear all about them. And I'm glad you're willing to compromise because I can't wait to have a family with you."

"Someday Jen," he said with a smile.

**A/N: so I hoped you liked it! I was thinking about continuing but following the story line means Judgment Day is approaching so I was wondering should end here or keep going and make the story AU (Judgment Day never happened) or make Judgment Day happen but there was some sort of cover up. Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the 21 reviews! You guys really are the best! So the majority of you responded that you'd rather have the story turn AU and avoid Judgment Day so long live Jenny! I hate Judgment Day as well so let's pretend it never happened ;)**

Gibbs stepped off the elevator at 0700 Monday morning, coffee in hand. As he walked through the bullpen he noticed that Tony was late, again. Ziva was sitting at her desk reading a file and McGee was doing something on his computer. Gibbs was just settling at his desk when his senior field agent rushed in, coffee in hand, wincing at the bright lights of the bullpen. His eyes were bloodshot and there was no mistaking he was hung-over.

"Sorry boss," Tony mumbled not looking forward to the head slap that was to come. Gibbs gave him a good long glare before standing up and delivering his infamous head slap. Tony wined in pain, head slaps and hangovers did not mix well. He probably shouldn't have drunk so much on a Sunday night, but he had gone out to celebrate one of his frat brother's birthday. He had promised himself he would keep his drinking to a minimum, but somehow he ended up drunk. He wasn't sure whose idea it was to go out drinking on a Sunday night, but he would get them back somehow.

"Don't let it happen again DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, knowing all too well it was bound to happen again. Tony was like a college kid in an adult's body, he seemed to have missed that college was a time for maturing and preparing for the real world, not drinking with his frat brothers. However no matter how many times Gibbs got mad at him for messing up, saying the wrong thing, and the like he could never hate him. He may head slap him into next week or give him an icy glare, but he could never be mad at Tony for long. He would never forget standing in MTAC watching his car blow up when he went undercover and the way he felt that he lost another agent. Tony was the closest thing he'd ever had to a son and when he saw him burned to death it took all he had to remain cool. Although he didn't act like it, he was incredibly relieved when Tony stepped out of that elevator alive and well. After Kate's death he didn't think he could handle another one of his team dead.

"I really need to make a rule about drinking," Gibbs said earning him a curious look for those around him. His team knew all about his tendencies to pass out drunk under his boat.

"But what about your own drinking habits?" Tony asked earning him a chuckle that came from the catwalk. The team looked up to see a smirking Jenny looking down at them. As soon as Tony said it, he regretted it, afraid of what Gibbs's reaction would be. He was hoping the director watching them would mean Gibbs wouldn't do anything drastic, but he could never be sure. If the look on Gibbs's face was a sign then he was completely and utterly screwed. The ensuring head slap confirmed this. Having a hangover headache was one thing, having a hangover headache and being head slapped twice was quite another. He winced and rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to do next.

"Get to work DiNozzo," Gibbs barked and Tony was all too happy to oblige. He was just sitting down at his desk when Abby appeared in the bullpen.

"Hi guys," she called out cheerfully as she looked at the team.

"Oh Tony had one too many last night?" Abby asked sympathetically. Tony nodded, wincing at how heavy his head felt right now.

"Need something Abs?" Gibbs asked eying the goth suspiciously. There was no case at the moment, which usually meant one of two things. Either was going to beg to steal one of his team members or she had planned another family bonding activity. He wasn't sure which scenario he was hoping for. He really did favorite his forensic scientist, but sometimes her plans didn't end well. Like the time she had planned a family board game night which ended in a huge fight between Tony and Ziva. They both accused each other of cheating and refused to talk to each other until Gibbs locked them together in the elevator. He refused to let them out until they could work out their differences.

"Nope, but a little birdie told me that you love Jen- er I mean the director and you're going to marry her and have Gibblets!" Abby was almost bursting with excitement as evident by the giant grin she wore. She had long waited for mommy and daddy to get together and it finally seemed like it was happening.

"Is that little birdie's name Carson?"

"Yep," Abby grinned, "McGee and I were out on a walk when we saw him and his stepmom. He told us all about your little date." Abby said in a teasing tone, like an elementary school child.

Gibbs sighed, leave it to kids to spill the beans. But try as he might he couldn't get mad at Carson, there was something about him. However he was now trapped by Abby's comments. Every team member, Jenny and Abby included, had their eyes on him, anxiously waiting for an answer. He was hoping Jenny would come down and save him, but the smug look on her face suggested otherwise. Knowing he didn't have many options and he wasn't sure if Jenny wanted to admit the truth yet, he decided his best route was to try to change the subject.

"Were you and McGee breaking Rule 12?" Gibbs asked with a glare in McGee's direction. McGee caught his glare and gulped nervously wondering how the conversation had suddenly shifted to him. He desperately wanted to break Rule 12 with Abby, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship. That, and he was afraid of what Gibbs would do to him. Breaking rules was a Gibbs thing, following rules was his. He had thought about asking Gibbs for permission, but truth be told a part of him feared his boss too much to do so.

"No Gibbs," Abby replied rolling her eyes, "but isn't Rule 12 kinda shot now that you and the director are in loveeeeeeee?" She teased, exaggerating the word to see what kind of response she would get out of Gibbs. As Gibbs favorite she never needed to worry about head slaps.

Gibbs sighed, it wasn't eve 0900 yet and he could already feel a headache coming on. Some days he felt like he was dealing with a bunch of kids instead of fully grown adults. He knew Abby was right, but he didn't want to admit it. However with no cases, he had no reasons to make Abby go back down to her lab. He was going to have to give her answer whether he wanted to or not. Looking up he saw Jenny leaning on the rail of the catwalk with her eyebrows raised. He decided to make up a quick lie now and deal with it later.

"Well Abs, Rule 12 says never date a coworker. Jenny's not a coworker, she's my boss therefore it's alright." While there was no truth in this whatsoever, it worked as a cover-up for the moment. He wasn't sure if she would believe it, but it was worth a try. He was pretty impressed with himself for coming up with a lie so quickly. She gave him a smirk before turning to go back into her office. Deciding he had to go up there and find out what she was thinking, he glared at his team as he headed up to her office. Not bothering to acknowledge Cynthia, he walked through Jenny's door and into her office.

Jenny didn't even need to look up to know who had just barged in; only one person had that much nerve. "Hello Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"Why didn't you save me out there Jen?" he asked gruffly, slightly annoyed.

"I think you handled that pretty well. I'm not sure you can really enforce the alcohol rule with your history though," she said in a joking tone.

"Ha ha Jen," he replied sarcastically.

"Jethro," she sighed, "it's been a rough few weeks with lots of stressful paperwork and I'm just trying to find a little comic relief. Did I miss something that's bothering you?"

"No I guess I was just caught in an awkward situation by Abby and I would've liked if you could have helped me out. I didn't know what to tell them since we haven't really touched on it."

"They caught us making out in the elevator Jethro, I think that cat's out of the bag. So you might as well tell them we're dating. I thought we came to this conclusion this weekend?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you wanted it out in the open, SecNav isn't going to be pleased the director of NCIS is dating one of her special agents. "

"You're correct he doesn't like it, but he said he would deal with it as long as we can act in a professional manner. Assistant Director Vance, on the other hand does not approve of it whatsoever. However what he thinks doesn't matter so we won't worry about that," she said with a smile. Gibbs was impressed, she had wasted no time what so ever. It was one of the things he loved about her, once she knew what she wanted she wasted no time in getting it.

"I never liked Vance anyhow," Gibbs said with a slight smirk.

"Is it because you can't make out with him in the elevator or because you can't barge through his door?" Jenny asked in a teasing tone.

Gibbs smiled, "because he's not you." He pulled her into a hug which quickly turned into a passionate kiss. They were interrupted when Cynthia paged the director announcing she was due in MTAC in five minutes. They quickly broke apart and Gibbs headed towards the door to go deal with the children he left in the bullpen.

"Hey Jen," he called as he went to leave.

"Yes Jethro?"

"I love you Jen." Jenny was taken a big off guard, this was the first time in a long time he had said he loved her. He had said he was in love with her, but somehow this felt different. Although this had not been part of her plan she couldn't help but think things were going great. And they were only going to get better.

She smiled, "I love you too Jethro. I'll see you tonight."

**A/N: so please review with anything you would like to see and what you think! And for those who watch NCIS on USA season 3 starts airing on Thursday which means our favorite couple will be back! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry about the slow delays I've been working a lot and I have a ton of summer reading to finish before I go back to school. I also have a serious case of writer's block but nevertheless thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement! **

Gibbs and Jenny were just settling down for dinner when they heard a knock on the door. They were both a little surprised seeing as they weren't expecting any visitors. Gibbs checked for his gun before heading to answer the door.

Jenny laughed at his antics, "Jethro, criminals don't tend to announce their arrival by knocking on the door."

"Better safe than sorry Jen, he said opening the door to see a terrified looking Carson. The young boy was shaking, tears in his eyes. Gibbs's heart starting racing, Carson always seemed so brave, if he was this scared it must be something serious.

"Carson, what's wrong?" Jenny asked looking very concerned. Gibbs quickly shut the door and ushered them into the kitchen.

"My mom and dad went out and I was supposed to be at my friend's house but we got into a fight so I went home and while I was there the phone rang so I answered it even though my mom and dad told me not to answer the phone if a stranger was calling. A man asked for my dad and I told him he wasn't there right now and asked if I could take a message like my mom and dad taught me. He kept asking for him and where he was but I wouldn't tell him so finally he said he was going to find him and get revenge on him for putting him into jail," said Carson shaking hard, "I don't want him to hurt my dad, Jenny, I'm scared." By this point the tears were falling freely and Jenny had wrapped him into a tight hug. Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other with worried expressions, not sure how to calm the ten year old down.

"Don't worry Carson, we're going to get to the bottom of this I promise," Jenny said in a calm voice. She hated having to lie but she wanted him to calm down, it couldn't be healthy to shake that hard. Gibbs watched as Jenny's eye twitched, a sign that she was lying to him. Neither of them knew what was going on, but they were sure as hell going to find out.

"Carson why don't you go watch TV while Jenny and I talk this over," Gibbs said with a smile on his face before reaching out to pat him on the back, "everything is going to be fine." Gibbs watched him walk out feeling bad for the poor kid. He had been through more than any kid should ever have to.

Jenny turned to Gibbs, "call the team now and get them working on this, the longer we wait the more danger we're putting Brian, and possibly Elaine in." Even though she had shifted in to director mood, there was no hiding the concerned look on her face.

Gibbs nodded and called his senior field agent, "DiNozzo," Tony answered.

"Meet us at NCIS as soon as possible," Gibbs barked loudly through the phone.

"Boss what's wrong," Tony asked, something about the urgent tone in his voice made Tony worry something was very wrong.

"Somebody's after Brian, Carson's dad, call the others and have them meet us at NCIS," Gibbs said before hanging up.

"Who do you think is after him?" Jenny asked as she collected her stuff getting ready to go.

"The metro police officer who framed him for murder until we got his confession in the woods," Gibbs said, "it makes the most sense."

Jenny nodded in agreement, "I'm going to have Carson go with me and my security detail to NCIS so I can ensure he's safe. Do you want to come with us or take your own car?"

"I'll come with you," he said, he's going to know everything isn't okay if we're taking him to NCIS so we're going to need him to stay calm. It's not going to be an easy job."

"Alright," Jenny sighed, "Carson can you come here please?"

Carson appeared, looking better than before but still scared, "yes Jenny?"

"How about we go visit your friends at NCIS?"

Carson smiled, it would be nice to see his friends again and maybe they could make him feel better like they did the last time. "Okay!" he said with a smile on his face.

Both Jenny and Gibbs were glad to see him smiling, but Jenny felt bad she had to lie to him to get that smile. She sighed as they stepped out into the cold, dark night.

"I'll go talk to your protection detail, you stay here with Carson," Gibbs ordered.

"What's a protection detail Jenny?"

"Well Carson, it's an agent whose job is to make sure I'm safe so the bad guys can't get me," Jenny explained.

"I think my dad could use one of those, the bad guys seem to want to hurt him," Carson said sadly.

"It'll be okay Carson," Jenny told him as she wrapped an arm around him, "come on let's go to NCIS."

Meanwhile, McGee and Abby were racing to NCIS, concerned about Carson. McGee was driving like a combination of Gibbs and Ziva combined and Abby was going on and on about whether or not Carson was okay. They both had a soft spot for the young boy and knew if someone was after his father they could just as well go after him.

"Oh McGee what if something awful happens to Carson," Abby said in a small, worried voice.

"Nothing's going to happen to Carson, Abs, we're going to keep him safe and get to the bottom of this."

"I really hope your right, I really like him."

"Me too Abs," McGee said with a sigh, "me too."

By the time Gibbs, Jenny, and Carson arrived at NCIS Headquarters the rest of the MCRT team was already sitting at their desks. Abby was nervously pacing back and forth, McGee was staring at his computer, and Tony was trying to lighten the mood by telling bad jokes. As soon as the trio stepped into the bullpen, Abby rushed towards Carson and gave him a big Abby hug.

"Abby!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Oh Carson, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you I didn't know-"

"Abby he needs to breathe," Jenny reminded the goth gently, interrupting her monologue. Abby let him go.

"Tim see if you can track Brian or Elaine's cell phones for location, here are their numbers. DiNozzo and David go to their house and look to see if anybody's been there. I'm going to talk to the prison guards at the jail where the metro cop was to see if he escaped." The team quickly got to work, knowing they had limited time.

"Abby why don't you and I take Carson downstairs to your lab so we can keep him entertained," Jenny suggested hoping to keep Carson occupied.

"Yay!" Abby squealed happily, "what do you wanna do Carson?"

"Well when I'm sad my mom usually puts on Toy Story, can I watch it now?" Carson asked hopefully.

"Of course you can Carson," Jenny said happy to do anything to make him feel better, "Toy Story is one of my favorite movies!"

"Really Jenny?" Carson asked his eyes widening, "who's your favorite character?" Abby looked at Jenny with a raised eyebrow, seeing as Jenny had no kids there was a good chance she was lying to him. That or the director had a thing for watching children's movies, but Abby decided now was not the time to find out.

"Jenny and I were just talking the other day about how much we love the friendship between Woody and Buzz. However Jenny's favorite character is Jessie from Toy Story 2 because they both have red hair and names that start with J. Plus she really knows how to control the boys, just like Jenny does." Jenny flashed Abby a grateful look, she had never seen the movie but she liked the sound of this Jessie girl.

"Wow that's really cool Jenny! I've always liked Woody best because when I was little I used to play cowboys with my dad! Can we watch the movie now?"

"Do you want to watch the original Toy Story or Toy Story 2?" Abby asked.

"I usually watch the original Toy Story, but I haven't seen Toy Story 2 in awhile so how about Toy Story 2 and some popcorn?" Carson asked hopefully.

"Of course Carson," Abby said with a smile, "I'll go put on the movie and Jenny the popcorn is over there, can you make some?"

"Sure Abby," Jenny said with a smile. She was glad Carson seemed to be happier now.

"You've never heard of Toy Story?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"I don't have any kids Abby," Jenny reminded her.

"Not yet," Abby said smiling. Jenny laughed; she knew how much Abby wanted her and Gibbs to have Gibblets. She was hoping for the same thing though she wasn't quite ready to admit it. If she learned anything from her experiences with Carson it was that she didn't know much about kids. She didn't know when Carson took her cell phone or what Toy Story was.

"We'll see Abby," Jenny said, "now what is Toy Story?"

"It's a classic Disney movie about a bunch of talking toys who belong to a boy named Andy. Although it's a kid's movie it's really cute and I watch it from time to time." Jenny and Abby settled down next Carson to watch the movie.

Upstairs Gibbs and Tim were working hard to get to the bottom of this when Gibbs's phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Boss, somebody's been here," Tony said, "there are signs of breaking and entering, the house is a mess, and there's a threatening note on the kitchen table."

"Well what's it say DiNozzo?"

"It says, 'I'll get revenge on you the minute I find you. You'll be sorry you helped those NCIS agents.' It sounds like it was the metro cop Gibbs."

"I know DiNozzo, but I talked to the prison guards and they said he was still in jail. I saw him in his cell with my own two eyes."

"So what do you want us to do boss?" Tony asked.

"You gather evidence and have Ziva take photos. Then bring it back here for Abby to process. When you get back you will help Jenny keep Carson entertained and Ziva will help Tim and I."

"Okay bye boss," Tony said hanging up.

"Boss wants me to gather evidence and you to take pictures. For some reason I have a really bad feeling about this," Tony said with a sigh. Like everyone else he had taken a liking to Carson and was concerned for his safety.

Ziva sighed; it was hard seeing all her coworkers so concerned. She wanted to solve the case just as much as they did but she lacked the connection with Carson. She was the only one on the team who hadn't developed a bond with Carson. This was due to her upbringing, she never had a traditional childhood and therefore she didn't know how to act with kids.

Back at NCIS, a very frustrated Tim was still trying to track Elaine's and Brian's cell phones but was having little luck. Gibbs was getting frustrated at how long it was taking Tony and Ziva to get back with the evidence. They needed it now so they could get a lead. The longer they waited the more trouble Brian and Elaine would be in. It was going to be a very long night.

**A/N: let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon but if I don't finish my summer reading my mom is going to be pissed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews! I'm really sorry about the delay in updating, I've been really busy lately. I feel so bad making you guys wait but Irene knocked out my power but here you go! This story originally started as a one-shot and has quickly turned into a multi-chapter fic. Thanks for reading! **

Jenny, Carson, and Abby were sitting in Abby's lab watching Toy Story and eating popcorn while the team worked hard to figure out what was going on with Brian and Elaine. Although Jenny wasn't one or animated children's movies she had to admit she was enjoying Toy Story. Abby had been right, she and cowgirl Jessie shared similar qualities. She looked over at Carson who was smiling at the TV screen looking rather happy despite his current situation.

Jenny got up and walked over to whisper something in Abby's ear, "I'm going upstairs to see if the team's made any progress. Try to keep him focused on the movie, because if he sees me leave he might think something's up. If he notices tell him I went to the bathroom."

Abby nodded and whispered, "we've got to find them Jenny, we have to!"

"I know Abby, we're doing all we can. But we will find them," Jenny assured her. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing and was hoping a trip to the bullpen would ease her fears. Her gut wasn't as infamous as Gibbs's, but she trusted her gut. She stepped off the elevator and into the bullpen and walked over to a very frustrated Gibbs and began rubbing his shoulders.

"Jen," he began, before being cut off by her.

"Jethro what's wrong?" she demanded switching into director mode.

"McGee can't track Brian or Elaine's cell phone, Tony and Ziva found a threatening note at their house but we don't know who sent it, and our suspect is innocent seeing as he's still in a jail cell!" By this point Gibbs was screaming startling the rest of the team. They were just as frustrated and concerned as he was, but they exhausted and running off of caffeine. There was no doubt they needed sleep, but they were afraid of what would happen if they slept on it. Nobody wanted Carson to lose both parents, it just wasn't fair. And nobody understood that better than Gibbs.

Jenny was just about to speak when a nervous Abby and scared Carson came running into the bullpen at top speed. All eyes were on them as they exchanged nervous glances with each. Carson went running into Jenny's arms and started sobbing, soaking her shirt.

"Carson what's wrong?" she asked trying to hide the worry in her voice. There was something about him that made her unable to stay in director mode.

When Carson didn't respond Abby decided to talk for him, "he has a cell phone that's for emergencies only and his dad texted him saying they were be held captive and to ask NCIS for help." At last their biggest fear had been confirmed and Carson was crying harder than ever.

"McGee I thought you said Brian's cell phone was shut off," Gibbs accused angrily.

"I, uh, yeah boss it was," McGee stuttered afraid of the earful he was about to receive.

"My dad has a special cell phone for emergencies only that he keeps hidden," Carson explained through the tears.

"Carson can I see the phone please?" McGee asked gently, "I need the phone number so I can track it to find your parents." Abby handed McGee the cell phone and McGee quickly started the track. He was thankful Carson had saved him from the wrath of Gibbs, but that did little to help his anxiety over the case.

Carson was now holding on to Abby for dear life and Jenny knew they needed to do something but she had no idea what, "Jethro, you're good with kids, what can I do to make this better?"

"I'm not sure there's much we can do Jen. But we can try to distract him, put on another movie and have Abby go get him some ice cream or something. When McGee tracks Brian's phone the rest of us are going to go to the location and search for him."

"Okay but its nearing 10:00 shouldn't we put him to bed?" She didn't know much about kids but she knew 10:00 was late for a ten year old.

"You can try but when he's this scared he's probably going to wake up with nightmares anyhow so just let him stay up." Jenny nodded admiring his way with kids. She couldn't wait to see him with their own kids, however now was not the time to be thinking about that. Not when this little boy's parents were in danger.

"Why don't I put on another movie for you and Jenny while I go get us some ice cream?" Abby said excitedly with the hopes of calming Carson down.

"Okay," Carson said his tears almost gone, "but only if we can watch Fever Pitch and have vanilla ice cream."

"Fever Pitch?" Jenny asked. She had never heard of the movie before, but then again she didn't watch many movies. Being married to her job meant she had little time for entertainment, as she wagged a constant war with a pile of paperwork.

"A 2005 romantic comedy about where Jimmy Fallon plays a guy obsessed with the Red Sox and he then falls in love with Drew Barrymore," Tony explained giving the quick summary.

"I don't have that one so I'll go rent it from the video store and grab some ice cream on my way back," Abby said as she turned to leave.

"Boss I've got Brian's location, it's the same place where Brian holds him survival training classes," McGee said with a sigh of relief. He was being to lose faith in his abilities when he couldn't get the location before. Unlike other members of the team he lacked confidence in himself and his abilities.

"Everybody grab your gear," Gibbs ordered. Ziva, Tony, and Tim jumped up backpacks in hand and ran to the elevator. Jenny admired how quickly they moved, she was really proud of the way the team had banned together on this case for Carson. They had all come to think of him as a little brother and hated seeing him like this.

"Are they going to find my dad Jenny?" Carson asked hopefully.

Jenny sighed; she didn't know how to answer this question. On one hand she wanted him to feel better; she hated seeing him so upset and scared. On the other hand she didn't know if the team could find him it was dark and they had hit road blocks that had cost them precious time. She wanted to believe the team would find Brian and Elaine but she couldn't promise him they would. She very much trusted in their abilities, but there was only so much they could do. "I can't promise you they will Carson, but I can promise you that they will try their best."

Carson sighed, it wasn't the answer he had been hoping for but he knew she was right. He just wanted to have his parents back. He hated being away from them, even though he would never admit that to his friends. He knew they were in trouble and he was afraid of what would happen to him if they didn't come back alive. His friends may not think being afraid was cool, but he was terrified and he gave up a long time ago on hiding it.

Jenny looked over to see Carson's leaning back in Tony's chair looking half asleep. She smiled, there was no denying this boy was a young DiNozzo.

A few minutes later Abby came running into the bullpen, a bag with all the ingredients to make ice cream sundaes in one hand and Fever Pitch in the other. She looked over to Carson who was now sleeping in DiNozzo's chair and looked very disappointed. She was looking forward to watching the movie and making ice cream sundaes with Jenny and Carson. However it was late and he could use the sleep.

Jenny saw this disappointed look on her face, "how about you and I make ice cream sundae Abby?" It had been a long time since she had sundaes with all the toppings and with everything going on lately she felt like she deserved a treat. Making Abby happy was an extra incentive. The goth's frown quickly turned into a huge grin as she pulled out the ice cream, toppings, plastic spoons, and paper bowls. After making their sundaes they sat down and began to eat. Abby was at McGee's desk, Jenny was at Gibbs's, and Carson was sound asleep at DiNozzo's.

"How did you and Gibbs meet?" Abby asked, "I mean I know you guys have known each other for a while and all but I don't think I've ever heard the story about how you guys met?"

"I was a probie assigned to Gibbs's team a few years back," Jenny started until she was interrupted.

"You were a probie?" Abby asked as her eyes widened.

Jenny laughed, "I had to start somewhere Abby. As I was saying I was a probie on his team and then we got assigned together for an undercover op. We were acting as a married couple in Paris."

"Aww that's probably the most romantic thing ever! You and Gibbs pretending you were married in the city of love! That's so cute!" Abby shrieked rather loudly, causing Carson to stir. Jenny raised an eyebrow causing Abby's hand to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry director," Abby whispered.

"It's fine Abby he didn't wake up," Jenny assured, "and when it's after hours I'm Jenny, not director. Anyways while we were undercover we fell in love and it was great and all but then I left."

Abby's eyes widened and Jenny was pretty certain she knew what was coming next. "You were the one that left Gibbs the Dear John letter!" Abby accused loudly. Jenny was shocked, this was not what she was expecting. She didn't know anybody at NCIS knew about that.

"Uh yeah that was me," Jenny said awkwardly, "how'd you know?"

"Well before you got here Tony contracted the plague from a letter and while I was examining the letter I told Gibbs the letter was SWAK," Abby began before being cut off by Jenny.

"I thought the plague died out with the middle ages and what's SWAK?"

"Yeah we did too, leave it to Tony to get a disease that supposedly died out centuries ago," Abby said with a laugh, "and SWAK is sealed with a kiss, don't feel bad Gibbs didn't know what it stood for either. Anyways so I asked him if he had ever gotten a love letter and he said, 'does a Dear John count?' I felt so bad for him, but I never would've guessed it was from you. I always assumed it was from one of his mean, crazy ex-wives." Abby was shocked to learn mommy was the mean one who left daddy the Dear John letter, but she wasn't expecting the hurt look on Mommy's face. She knew she struck a nerve and she suddenly felt really bad.

"I'm really sorry Jenny," Abby said in a quiet voice, "I was just shocked, I didn't mean it! I swear!"

"It's okay Abby, it was mean to do that, but I had this plan on how I was going to get to the top and he just didn't fit in. Looking back it was the stupidest things I ever did, we could've made it work. So I left the jacket he brought me on a plane with a Dear John letter."

"So is that why when you were kidnapped and you told Gibbs you were cold he knew you were at an airport?" Abby asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yes that's exactly why." Jenny sighed, "I've always regretted leaving him especially after I learned about Shannon and Kelly. I never would've left if I had known about them. Then as if that wasn't bad enough on my first day as director, he said he missed me and I told him no off the job."

"I had a teacher in high school who always told me that you can't change the past so there's no sense in regretting it unless it was something really bad. Like something that puts you in a jail cell, I guess. So you shouldn't spend all your time regretting leaving Gibbs, what's done is done. But you can make this right and from what Carson told me it seems like you already have."

"Wow Abby that's really deep and meaningful, thanks," Jenny said with a smile.

"You know, I am capable of that. It may not always seem it, but I have a deep meaningful side to me," Abby said with a laugh.

"Promise me something Abby."

"Anything for you Jenny," Abby said, meaning it. For mommy and daddy and Timmy, Tony, and Ziva she'd do anything, because they were here family and that's what they do. Yes they weren't blood related and yes they were quite the dysfunctional family, but she wouldn't have her family any other way.

"If you really love somebody don't walk away from them. Ever. Unless you have fallen out of love with them or they turn out to be criminals, try to make it work. Because if you leave when you still love them you'll regret it. Especially if you both work in the same building."

"Do you think that's why Gibbs has Rule 12?"

"More than likely although I can't be certain." Jenny sighed, as much as she hated to think about it, she knew she was the reason behind Rule 12. Every time Gibbs mentioned the rule she felt a pang of regret. She should've never left, she should've talked to him instead of leaving a Dear John letter, the list goes on and on. But she could make it right now and she wasn't going to stop trying to the day she died.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a buzzing noise from her left pocket. At first she was confused; she always kept her phone in her right pocket. But then she remembered that Gibbs had gave her Carson's phone in case Brian or Elaine sent anymore messages. She took out the buzzing phone and opened it up, revealing a text message, a missed call, and a voicemail. She opened the text message and read through, before dropping the phone on the ground, heart racing.

**A/N: I hope this was worth the wait and I promise to update much quicker this time! Thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks for reading! I've been meaning to do shout-outs to everyone who has reviewed so here we go: ladybugsmomma, Prettycrazy, itzcheeseball, Jani-loves-FanFic, Tempe4Booth, Penny Shepard, left my heart in Paris, lachildress, alix33, NilesLover101, Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snape, SoxBsfan3433, Butterfly Queen 123456, Kalyra-Anne, BellaBellaCullen1, and MaileS thanks guys!**

Abby had been watching Jenny as she looked at Carson's phone and her heart started racing when Jenny turned as white as a ghost and dropped his phone to the floor. She had never seen her like this, the director always put a strong mask on. She couldn't be sure but she was pretty certain the director was shaking. "Jenny are you okay? What's wrong? Is it something awful? Oh my god it must be something horrible!" Abby said talking in a fast nervous tone.

Jenny opened her mouth and tried to speak but no words came out. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Usually she would compose herself, but she just couldn't. She picked up Carson's phone off the ground and handed it to Abby. There were no words to explain what she was feeling; the only way to explain it was to have Abby read it herself.

Abby took the phone from Jenny bracing herself for the worse. However that did little when she actually read the words on the screen.

"**Say goodbye 2 ur mommy and daddy carson cuz I killed them hahaha finally I got my revenge! " **She couldn't believe that some psycho would send that to a ten year old kid. Her heart hurt for Carson, she was glad Jenny had gotten that message before he had.

Jenny snapped back into director mode after the initial shock, she couldn't just sit around she needed to get Carson justice and she needed to do it sooner rather than later. It wasn't going to be easy, but as someone who had a parent killed, she knew she had to do it.

"Alright Abby, we got to come up with a plan," Jenny said in her director tone.

"Aye, aye captain," Abby replied, trying to lighten the moment.

"You work your magic on the phone and I'll call Gibbs and see what we can do. I know the next few weeks are going to be rough, but we have to do this for Carson. We will get through this and we will come out stronger," Jenny said sounding a lot more like a high school football coach than the director of an armed federal agency.

Abby rushed off to her lab and Jenny checked on Carson before heading up to the catwalk, to call Gibbs. As the phone ranged she watched Carson sleep peacefully below her, he didn't know how life as he knew it was over. Finally after a few rings Gibbs picked up, "yeah Gibbs," he barked.

"Jethro-" she began before getting cut off.

"Jen what's wrong?" he barked. Around him Tony, Tim, and Ziva all stiffened, none of them thought it was a good sign that the director was calling. Either something was happening with Carson or she was calling for an update on the case. Both were bad options- they hadn't been able to find Elaine or Brian yet and nobody wanted anything to happen to poor Carson. Three sets of eyes stared at Gibbs as he talked to the director, looking for a sign of what the call was about. Unfortunately Gibbs had long ago mastered the art of not showing his emotions long ago. Sighing they resorted to trying to eavesdrop on the call, like a bunch of children trying to find out their Christmas presents.

"What time did you receive the message?" Gibbs asked careful not to give too much away in case they were being watched by someone not part of MCRT.

"About five minutes ago," Jenny answered, "I have Abby working on getting as much information from the phone as possible. I'm watching over Carson and praying he doesn't wake up before we have more answers. It's getting late Jethro why don't you guys head home and we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow morning."

"No way Jen, I'm not leaving until I find them or their bodies," Gibbs said stubbornly.

Jenny sighed he was so stubborn it was ridiculous, "that was not a suggestion Agent Gibbs, that was an order. You and your team are going to run yourselves into the ground if you don't get some rest. Go home or come back here your choice and get some rest."

"I don't need sleep," Gibbs grumbled.

"You may think you don't, but your human and you, as well as your team need sleep. You will follow my orders."

"And if I don't want to Jen?" Gibbs asked challenging her. Although they had been officially together for two weeks they still fought a great deal over work matters.

"This isn't sounding too good," Tim whispered to Toy and Ziva.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise," Tony said earning him a head slap from both Tim and Ziva, "what I was just trying to lighten the mood!"

"This is so frustrating! Why won't he tell us what's going on?" Ziva asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Maybe it's because he hasn't gotten off the phone with the director yet?" Tony suggested earning him yet another, harder head slap from Ziva, "patience is a virtue Ziva."

"I do not understand how patience is a bird Tony," Ziva spat back.

"Not a vulture Ziva, a virtue it's like- oh never mind," Tim said giving up on explaining it to the glaring assassin.

Meanwhile Jenny was trying to convince Gibbs to let his team go home or back to headquarters, "I didn't want it to come to this, but I need you to come home because Carson is sleeping so I'm going to spend the night at NCIS and I'm afraid to stay here alone." Although it was far from the truth, she was hoping it would work.

"Okay Jen, we'll leave now."

Jenny smiled, "thank you Jethro."

"Anything for you Jen," he said gruffly and hung up. Putting his phone back in his pocket he looked up the see three sets of eyes looking at him, anxiously waiting. He sighed; it was going to be hard to tell them what had happened.

"Carson got a texted message telling him that his mom and dad were killed," he started. Three sharp gasps echoed through the empty forest. Nobody could believe what they had just heard, "Abby is working on the phone now and Carson is a sleep at Tony's desk while Jenny watches him. She wants you guys to go home and get some rest. I'm going to stay at NCIS with Jenny and Carson. Let's go." Gibbs started walking towards the direction of the car, but noticed he heard no footsteps behind him. He turned around to see his team just standing there shocked.

He sighed, "this is the reason for Rule #10."

"When the job is done walk away?" Tony asked.

"No, never get personally involved with a case. I know this is hard, but we've got to do this for Carson. But it's late and we're not finding anything. Let's go, you guys need rest."

"And you don't boss?" Tony asked earning him his third head slap in the same night. The team followed Gibbs as they walked silently towards the car. Each of them was consumed in their thoughts. Tim was thinking about Carson, he was a good kid who did nothing to deserve this. He vowed right then and there to do everything to be a father figure for him. Gibbs thought about Kelly as he always did with cases that involved children. Tony thought about what movies he could show Carson to cheer him up, he would be feeling rather down for a while. However it'd be hard to come up with movies he hadn't seen with his mother, Tony did not want to show him anything that would make him upset. Ziva thought about what it must be like to have an American childhood. As the only one who hadn't really connected with Carson, she wasn't emotionally affected by the case. But then again, even if she was she'd never let it show.

Just a short while later they were at NCIS with Jenny, Abby, and a fast asleep Carson. There was a dreary feel in the room, without Abby's usual bubbliness. As they looked at each other no one knew what to say. Jenny took the lead speaking first, "you guys tried your best so please don't doubt yourselves as agents. You're all damn good agents and we will get to the bottom of this, I promise. We were unable to trace the phone the message came from, but that doesn't mean we're giving up. Now I want you to go home and get some rest, we'll be working on this bright and early tomorrow morning."

"If you and Gibbs are staying here all night, than I am too," Abby asserted.

"If Abby's staying the night than I will too," McGee added, "families stick together."

"McFamilyman's right, I'm here for the night as well," Tony said with a laugh, "let's party!" Everybody laughed at Tony's frat boy antics. Leave it to Tony to lighten almost any moment.

"Well if everyone else is staying here I will too," Ziva said, "after all I can not miss a party with Tony."

"Yay we're having a sleepover!" Abby exclaimed excitedly. Jenny smiled it was nice to see Abby back to her bubbly self again. Although she had wanted to spend some alone time with Jethro, she was proud of the way his team rallied around them. She knew Carson was in for some tough times ahead of them, but with their no one gets left behind attitude, she knew he would pull through. She was pulled from her train of thought when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Jethro," she sighed, as he pulled her in and kissed her softly on the check.

"Yeah Jen?"

"I love you," she said with a smile before she got on her tiptoes and kissed him back.

"I love you too Jen, 'now and forever on,'" he said, quoting her favorite Phil Collins song. She smiled, he always remembered the little things- her favorite song, how she likes her coffee, and the like. It was the little things like that, which showed her just how much he cared.

"Awwww mommy and daddy are so cute together!" Abby said, a huge grin on her face. Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a grin between them, a silent way of communicating they had created all those years ago in Paris.

"So how are we doing sleeping arrangements?" Gibbs asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have a futon in my lab Timmy and I could sleep on," Abby said, "oh don't give me that look Gibbs. We aren't breaking Rule #12, we're just friends. Come on Timmy let's go." As much as Gibbs wanted to believe they weren't breaking Rule #12, he knew if they weren't already they were going to be soon. He could see it in the way they looked at each other and knew he was just going to have to accept it.

"I'll go home and get sleeping bags and mat, I have four so all we'd all be set. We can set them up in the bullpen so we'll be with Carson. I can go grab them and be back in a few minutes," Tony offered.

"Thank you Tony, that's very sweet of you," Jenny said. He had matured quite a bit since she first arrived as director of NCIS. He still had his moments, but the changes were quite noticeable and she was very proud of him.

"No problem director, Ziva can you come with me to give me a hand?"

"Yes Tony, let's go." As they walked out, Gibbs couldn't help but wonder if they were also planning on breaking Rule #12 as well. Gibbs sighed, it was hard to enforce a rule that he was clearly breaking.

Abby appeared in the bullpen again, looking rather nervous as she fidgeting with her studded dog collar.

"What's on your mind Abs?"

"If Brian and Elaine really are…dead. What's going to happen to Carson?" Abby asked in a small voice.

"I'm Carson's legal guardian, so he will be under my care as soon as we have the bodies and Ducky declares them dead," Jenny said shocking both Gibbs, Abby, and Tim who had followed Abby up.

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"When?" Abby followed.

"Why?" Tony added.

"Elaine and I used to be friends in college but then we had a falling out over a boy so we stopped talking. When I watched Carson over the weekend he went home and told her how much he liked me and we talked out our differences. She asked me to be his guardian, because they don't have any family and Carson loves me."

"Wow our Mommy is going to be a real mommy! This is so great, now Carson will be part of our family! How do you feel about being a mom?" Abby said in one long breathless statement.

"Gibbs did you knock up the director?" Tony asked, only hearing the last part. He had just walked in with Ziva, carrying the sleeping bags and mats. Gibbs and Jenny both glared at him before he received five head slaps in a row to the back of his head.

"This is what I get for being nice and bringing back something for you to sleep on?" Tony asked in a teasing tone. He knew he deserved those slaps, that comment was uncalled for.

"No Tony," Abby said rolling her eyes, "Jenny is Carson's legal guardian, so he's her son now!"

"Congrats Jenny," Ziva said with a smile, "although it is on sad terms, I'm glad Carson will be well cared for."

Gibbs continued to stare at Jenny in shock; he couldn't believe she was going to take care of Carson. She had never wanted kids and was surprised she would be so willing to take him. It wasn't that he didn't think she couldn't be a good mother, it was just. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something strange about this. But now wasn't the time for figuring it out, he would leave that for another time. In the meantime he said goodnight to his team and settled into a sleeping bag next to Jenny.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too Jethro, I always have and I always will. And please know that our relationship will not change, because of Carson. In fact I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me raise Carson. I have no experience with kids and you're so good with them. You don't have to decide right now, I know it might be hard because of Kelly, but I'd really like you to think about it."

"Jen when I said I was with you to the end I meant it. I like Carson, he's a good kid and I wouldn't mind spending my time with both of you. Shannon and I always wanted a brother for Kelly, a son I could build boats with and throw the football to in the backyards. I love you and we'll raise Carson together."

"Oh Jethro," she said before they both leaned in for a kiss. Everything was not okay yet, but they were getting there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I love all of you guys for reviewing and giving me reason to keep writing! You guys are all amazing :) If you guys have read my other story 'Remind Me' I've brought Agent Keith back as Jenny's security detail, Keith, his family, and Patrick are the only ones I own the rest unfortunately belong to CBS and not me…**

Jenny woke up early, curled up with Gibbs, on the floor of the bullpen. She smiled, she could definitely get used to this. Waking up curled up with Gibbs that is, not sleeping on the floor of the bullpen, which was quite uncomfortable despite the mats Tony had provided. She sat up carefully, trying not to wake Gibbs who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She looked around at the Christmas decorations Abby had hung a few days' earlier, garland and lights along the walls and desks, snowflake window sticker on the windows, a small Christmas tree on McGee's desk, it was all so festive. She couldn't believe it'd be Christmas in less than two weeks, time was going by so fast, this week she and Gibbs would celebrate their one month anniversary as a couple. She was so glad to finally be with him after all those years, to have him take her back even after she left him. Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her as Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning," he grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight that was coming from the rising sun.

"Good morning Jethro," she said with a smile, "would you like to go with me to get breakfast and coffee for your team?" After all the work they did last night and all the work they were going to do today, the least she could do was buy them breakfast and coffee. They were certainly going to need it and they deserved it for giving up a Friday night and a Saturday to work on this case.

"Of course Jen," he said as he stood up and reached for her hand to pull her up. He looked around the bullpen, Carson was still sleeping at Tony's desk, Tony was asleep on the ground as was Ziva, they were close, but we're not touching. Whether it was an accident on purpose, Gibbs did not know, but he sure as hell was going to find out. His Rule #12 seemed to be falling on deaf ears, and hearts, his own included.

"Can you just admit that Rule #12 is shot to hell forever? It's clear your team is either thinking about or not pay any attention to it anyways, yourself included. Not that I mind, I love that after all these years we're finally together, but it seems like that rule should be retired or something."

"Okay Jen so what should I replace it with, always date a coworker?" Gibbs asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well since that seems to be the latest trend around here why not?" Jenny asked in a joking tone, receiving a not so pleasant glare from Gibbs, "I'm kidding Jethro, how about never give up on somebody you love? Or life is short; if you love somebody let them know? Or maybe never walk away from somebody you love?"

"Never walk away from somebody you love?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know it's kind of hypocritical for me to suggest that but I learned how big of a mistake it was. Plus you walked away when you went to Mexico and when I asked you to stay the night last month."

"That's not the same thing Jen, but I don't want to fight with you. I'll consider changing the rule, but then I would be wrong and I don't like being wrong."

"Everybody's wrong sometimes Jethro, but if we keep fighting we'll wake the team up. So let's go get breakfast now." Jenny smiled as she reached for his hand and led him towards the elevator. Although he could be a stubborn pain in the ass sometimes, he was her stubborn pain in the ass.

As they walked outside in to the cold December air, Gibbs put his around Jenny and pulled her closer. Brushing off Agent Keith, her security detail, who was looking rather exhausted, they reached Gibbs's car.

"Hold on one second Jethro. I just want to talk to Agent Keith real quick."

"Nothing is ever quick with you Jen, but go ahead."

Jenny walked over to Agent Keith's car and he rolled down his window. He was a tall, skinny man with blonde hair. He was a nice guy and a good agent as well. "Are you okay Agent Keith? You look very exhausted."

"I'm fine mam, Cassidy was up for a better portion of the night because she sick so I stayed up all night so Kayleigh could get some sleep because she's sick as well."

"Go home and get some sleep Keith, you need it."

"I'll be fine mam."

"That's an order Keith, go home."

"Yes mam. And thank you."

"You're welcome Keith," Jenny said with a smile, "I'll see you Monday." Gibbs smiled as well; she cared very much about all her agents unlike the directors of other agencies…like the FBI.

"Let's go Jethro," she said once again taking his hand and leading them to his car. Gibbs opened the door for her and they both got inside and settled in. Gibbs drove at a normal speed as they headed towards their favorite café and bakery where they had seen Carson a few weeks back. It was a small café and bakery, but everything was freshly made each morning and delicious. Jenny had gone to high school with the owner, who always made sure they only got the best of the best. They order donuts, bagels, and various other pastries before heading towards Gibbs's favorite coffee shop to buy everyone caffeinated beverages. After last night they certainly were going to need them.

As they headed back towards headquarters Gibbs decided now would be a good time to bring up his burning question, "cat fights over a guy Jen? And all this time I thought you played nice with others," Gibbs joked.

Jenny glared at him, "I refuse to comment."

"Oh come on," he said trying his iciest glare.

"Jethro, I'm immune to your glares so give up while you're ahead."

"Can I at least know his name?"

"Why do you care so much? That was back in college and I haven't seen him in a while. We only dated for a few months. But if you must know his name was Patrick, he was an economics major and a track runner, he works on Wall Street. Happy?"

"I guess. Any other boyfriends I should know about?" He was interested in the guys he had dated before him, to see what he had to live up to. Typically

"Don't press your luck Jethro. And would you please look at the road when you drive instead of looking at me."

Gibbs smirked, "can't help it Jen, you're beautiful."

"Thank you Jethro that's very sweet, but I would not like to get into a car accident today. There's plenty of time to stare at me down later."

"Fine Jen, do you always have to be so bossy?"

"Well Jethro, I'm the director of an armed federal agency therefore I have a right to be bossy," she said with a laugh

"Glad to see it hasn't gone to your head," Gibbs said smirking as he refocused his eyes on the road. Suddenly his phone rang loudly, piercing the silence.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Uh boss we uh have a problem," McGee stuttered nervously.

"Spit it out McGee, what's the problem?" Jenny gulped hard; if they had a problem it was more than likely about Carson and that made her nervous. She had no problem shooting down people, going undercover on dangerous missions, or dealing with an angry Gibbs, but problems with her soon to be son made her nervous.

"Well boss this morning we were in the bullpen when a man showed up with a bloody hands and a gun covered in blood. He said Metro PD paid him off to be a hit-man and murder Brian and Elaine; he's in interrogation now. He told us shot both of them dead and gave up the weapon he used to do it. He was feeling guilty about doing it, despite the hefty sum Metro PD paid him to do it. They told him it was revenge for putting one of their own in jail."

"Did you get a confession?"

"Yes boss on tape and in writing. But we left him in interrogation because we didn't know if you wanted to interrogate him as well."

"Oh I plan on having a nice little talk with him," Gibbs said in a menacing tone, "but I don't see what the problem is McGee."

"When he returned this morning to put the bodies in bags and dispose of them, their bodies were gone. We have no leads what so ever and we don't know where to go from here."

"Have the suspect lead you to the exact spot and search the woods again, take Tony and Ziva. Collect any and all evidence; look for tire tracks, foot prints, and the like. Call Ducky and Jimmy up and have them stay with Carson. I'll meet you there with the breakfast Jenny and I got the team."

"Yes boss." And with that Gibbs hung up. This case had certainly taken an interesting turn. It wasn't often the killer showed up and admitted what he had done. But they still had a long way to go with this case. He wanted to find the bodies so they could have a proper funeral for Carson to say goodbye. He definitely deserved it.

"Jethro what's going on?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Metro PD hired a hit man who confessed to killing Brian and Elaine, but the bodies are missing." Jenny gasped; she very much wanted to believe they were still alive. It wasn't that she didn't want to take care of Carson, but that as somebody who had lost a parent, she knew how hard it was. She had been a lot older when her father died, better able to handle it. Carson was still young, there would be a lot of things his parents would miss. Like his junior prom, his high school graduation, teaching him to drive, and the like.

"Jen are you okay?" Gibbs asked concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just, I guess I wanted to believe they weren't really dead," Jenny sighed.

"Me too Jen, but we're going to be there for him. We'll get him through this, I promise." As somebody who had lost two family members at once he knew how hard it was to accept and get over their deaths. He hoped Carson would take as long as he did to accept it.

"How are we going to tell him?"

"I don't know Jen, but we'll do it together."

"We do things best when we do them together," Jenny said with a smile.

"Not always, but most of the time," Gibbs said, "semper fi Jen."

Jenny reached over and gently kissed his check, "semper fi Jethro."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but my schedule is crazy! This will be the final chapter for this story since I'm going to focus more on my other story, Return of the Redhead, and I don't really like the direction this story took… But I appreciate all of you reading and reviewing. I'm hoping to do a happy sequel set in the future soon.**

Carson awoke about a half hour after Gibbs team left, his neck and back feeling stiff from sleeping upright. He was confused, he was not in his bed, but at Tony's desk at NCIS headquarters. It took him a moment to remember why he was at NCIS, but once he did he felt sick. The last thing he remembered was asking Abby to get Fever Pitch and ice cream then sitting down at Tony's desk to wait. He must have fallen asleep there thus his stiff neck and back. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, everyone was gone except for Jenny who was sitting at Gibbs's desk reading files. He wanted to ask about his parents but he was afraid of the answer.

Jenny had been reading her case files when she heard a cracking noise coming from DiNozzo's desk, looking up she saw Carson was awake. He looked so innocence, she couldn't believe soon she would tell him both of his parents were dead. He was going to be left without any biological family, he would have to change schools, he would have to make new friends, and he would have to deal with all of this as a ten year old. Jenny's heart ached for him, this wasn't fair. Parents were supposed to be there for their kids, not leave them as ten year olds.

"Jenny?" Carson said in a small voice, he sounded scared. Jenny knew it was time for the moment of truth, the moment she had been dreading.

"Yes Carson?"

"Did Abby ever come back with the ice cream and Fever Pitch?" Jenny laughed, happy for the distraction.

"Yes but you feel asleep so Abby and I ate all the ice cream so it wouldn't melt!"

Carson pouted, "Hey that's not fair! My mom and dad always told me life wasn't fair, which is weird because they also told me life is beautiful. How can life be beautiful but not fair, fairness is good. I mean yeah life is beautiful, but it should be fair too, right Jenny?" Jenny couldn't help, but notice the way the personalities of her agents had become a part of his. He liked similar things to what Tony liked, went on long breathless rants like Abby, and had taken to pondering things like Ducky. He was certainly one incredible kid.

"Yes Carson it should, but that's not the way it goes. There are good moments in life and bad ones. Life can be beautiful at times, but it can also be quite ugly. Sometimes life is fair, sometimes it's not. It's like the old saying sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. You'll go through good times and bad times. Times when you feel like you're at the top of the world and times when you feel you're in a pit so low you'll never come out. But if you got family and friends who love and support you no matter what you'll be fine. After all life's what you make it. If I can offer you some advice from my vast experience as the great Robert Frost once said, 'In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.' And I promise you it does, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Jenny my parents are dead aren't they?" Carson asked in a small, sad voice. His face had turned a pale white color and tears were falling. As Jenny watched him her heart broke for him, he looked so sad and helpless. She wanted to do something- anything to make the pain go away, but she knew all too well there was nothing she could do. Things like this take time and no amount of telling him everything will be okay was going to make this better now. Maybe in a few months, but not right now, for right now she was just going to stay with him. She moved the chair next to his and wrapped him in a big hug. He carefully climbed into her lap and sat there crying. Her silk blouse was soon drenched with his tears, but she didn't care, it could easily be replaced. Eventually he cried himself asleep in Jenny's arms and they stayed like that for a long time. Her phone had ringed multiple times, she really had to go to the bathroom, and she was hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to waking him.

Team Gibbs came running into the bullpen at 1 PM, convinced something was horribly wrong. They had been trying to reach Jenny for the past half hour, but we're having no luck. After everything that had been going on they were sure somebody had broken into NCIS headquarters and done harm to Jenny and Carson. But when they arrived they saw a scene they hadn't been expecting. Carson was curled up, asleep in Jenny's lap. Jenny's eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped tightly around him. They both looked so peaceful, like mother and son.

"Well wouldn't this make a cute photograph," Ducky whispered.

"Yes, it is quite the kayak moment," Ziva said in agreement.

"It's a Kodak moment Zi-vah," Tony said in an obnoxious tone, "a kayak is a type of boat, Kodak is a brand of cameras."

"Oh whatever, same difference," Ziva muttered.

"Go figure, you got that expression right."

"Oh shut up Tony!" Gibbs head slapped both of them, "ow!" they cried in unison.

"If you two don't stop fighting you're going to wake them up," Gibbs whispered in a hissing tone. He was pretty certain he shouldn't have to tell grown federal agents to play nicely in the sandbox, yet he found himself doing so quite frequently. One day he was going to figure out how they could be such darn good agents when they were so immature.

"It's a little late for that, I'm up," Jenny said, sending all fighting into a dead stop. Ducky shook his head and Jimmy tried to hide a small laugh as Gibbs glared at Tony and Ziva causing them both to drop their heads in shame. They looked like two small children who had been caught stealing cookies for the cookie jar. Jenny had to smile at the scene, sometimes she felt like Gibbs's team was a group of children instead of highly trained federal agents.

"We were worried about you Jen. Rule #3."

"I know never be unreachable, but he cried himself to sleep on my lap so I couldn't exactly reach my phone."

"I take it the poor lad didn't take the news well," Ducky said in a concerned tone.

"You could say that, he soaked my blouse." It wasn't until after she said she realized how self-centered that sounded, "not that I care of course! I was just…I didn't mean that like it came out."

"It's okay Director happens to the best of us sometimes," McGee said, "unless you're Tony and in that case it happens all the time." The group burst out into laughter as Abby walked into the bullpen.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"McGee just owned Tony," Jenny explained, earning her confused looks from both Gibbs and Ducky. Both were confused as to how McGee suddenly "owned" Tony. Ziva, Abby, and McGee all understood and were impressed that she had used the word. Tony knew what it meant as well, but he was too embarrassed by getting owned by the probie to be impressed that Jenny had used the word. Abby ran over and high fived McGee before turning to Gibbs.

"You don't know what owned means Gibbs?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I don't either Abigail. I'm not up to date on the new lingo."

Abby was just about to explain what it meant when Carson woke up. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily, looking around. He was surprise to see all of his NCIS friends surrounding him with concerned looks.

"It's okay Carson, sorry for waking you," Jenny said in a soft tone as she unwrapped her arms from around him. Her arms were quite stiff, but it was well worth it.

"Agent Gibbs is a sign of weakness to cry?" he asked.

Gibbs sighed, he had never been one for crying. It wasn't that he thought it was a sign of weakness, he just didn't like to. It didn't mean he never did, after the death of his wife and daughter he had shed quite a few tears, but it made him feel weak anyhow. Not that he would ever tell Carson that.

"Never Carson, it means you're alive. Some people might tell you it is, but it's not. It's only human to do so especially after something awful happens."

"Okay," Carson sighed, "I guess I was just hoping they were still alive and now I know they're not my emotions got the best of me." He still felt ashamed for crying, despite what Gibbs had said. He couldn't imagine a big, strong marine like Gibbs crying.

"You should never be ashamed of having emotions Carson," Jenny said, "it's better to let it out then keep it bottled in."

"I don't have any other family besides them, what's going to happen to me?" He was concerned, he knew kids without parents went into foster care. He had a classmate who had been in the foster care system and said it was awful. He didn't want to be put in foster care!

"Your parents made me your legal guardian," Jenny explained, "meaning that I become in charge of caring and providing for you. You'll come live with me!"

"Really?" Carson asked, his face brightening for the first time all day. It was such a relief to know he wouldn't be placed in foster care.

"Yes, we can decorate the guest room however you like and add some more kid friendly touches to the house. You'll have to change schools though, but you can still visit your old friends. Everything may not seem okay now but it will be soon."

"Is agent Gibbs going to live with us?" Carson asked eager to know. Everyone turned to face Jenny who's face had turned a bright shade of red.

"I'll be around Carson, don't worry," Gibbs said ending Jenny's embarrassment.

"And we'll be there to support you every step of the way," Jimmy added. Everybody was shocked, that just might be the most he had ever said in front of Gibbs.

"I've got your back, if anybody messes with you they report to me," Tony added, sounding a lot like a protective older brother.

"I'll teach you how to kill them with a paperclip if they try," Ziva said, earning a glare from Jenny.

"I'll help you with science!" Abby added cheerfully.

"I can help you with English and computers," McGee offered.

"I have a vast knowledge of history, I'd be more than willing to share," Ducky added.

"And I'm good at math so I'm all set! Thanks you guys for being so kind," Carson said sincerely grateful for the wonderful family he had found in the NCIS agents. Everything might not feel okay now, but with their help everything would be okay soon.

**The end.**


End file.
